GOTHAM: OUT OF THE FLAMES
by TrajicLover
Summary: A power hungry villain on the rise shatters multiple lives creating a vengeful force determined to return all his evil ten-fold. Can Batman and James Gordon stop bodies from piling up?
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Tabitha Galavan and I am not a good person. Which is probably is why you will find what I am about to do very out of character for me. It's just… there should be things I mean people off limits, right? I mean I don't care what the reason is there are some lines you do not cross! I was on board with Theo's plan as crazy as it was because he was my brother. That's why I did so many horrible things for him but drew the line at hurting our niece because she hadn't even lived long enough to live her life a person should at least be given the chance to live right? Don't we all deserve that?_

 _Jerome talked about death giving him a new perspective and all that crap well take it from someone who nearly died, death is not that world shattering. Not for the one dying at least but life in its purest form. Life at its most innocent seeing that, feeling that, experiencing that, that is something that I don't think I know how to describe. To bring something into being do you understand what that is like? I'm not talking about a mentorship, an underling gone traitor, or a science experiment I am talking about when someone new is a part of you in the most literal sense when you actually, bring someone into being there is no word for it. Leave it to life its purest form to give someone like me a whole new perspective, right?_

 _It's because of this new person in my life that I am about to do something unusual for me. This person is why I am about to do something I am not use to doing. What I am saying that just this once I will not be the villain. At least not the villain of this story. This person is also why I am going to accept help from the last person I'd ever want to work with because as I am beginning to realize a mother would do anything for her child especially if it's the right thing to do._

* * *

 _Chapter One:  
_

Falcone's Mansion 6:25 PM…

Falcone poured himself and his guest a glass of whiskey. "You make an interesting proposition Mr.?"

"Sionis, Roman Sionis." The young man answered "I understand this is difficult for you. I understand you gave your word to Ms. Lee Thompkins."

Falcone nodded "Yes I did. Now you come to my house asking me to break my word something men like me take very seriously."

"With all do respect Mr. Falcone you have been reduced to a joke nobody in this city respects you like they should. Penguin made a fool out of you and your people. He destroyed your carefully built system in less than a year. Now you have these Siren bitches trying to make a name for themselves. One's some crazy lunatic who use to own an art gallery, the other is an emotionally closed off albeit clingy homicidal hit woman who use to take orders from her cultist brother, and finally you have the cripple who fucking betrayed you by proxy with Fish Mooney and again with Penguin. All three are a joke and you should take the current state of the criminal underworld to reassert your power. Help me gain control of my families assets and I can take fund you the man power, I can get you ex-military types. Actual mercenaries who can wipe the sirens out all in a single night. I don't believe in pulling punches Mr. Falcone that's what you get if you take me on."

Falcone nodded "Ms. Kean and Butch have a formidable enforcer named Tabitha Galavan are you prepared to take her on?"

Sionis chuckled starring at the fire place "She's far from terrifying yes she killed my father but he was weak. However, everyone has a weakness and I found hers. Let me ask you what drives you?"

Falcone blinked not really understanding the question "I don't understand."

"Some are driven by money, others by revenge, however I've been studying Tabitha Galavan for a while as well as Barbara and Butch. Butch is motivated by power and respect. Barbara is little more than a child however Tabitha if my research is correct is and I know this will be a shock I suspect she is motivated by love I think she fulfills the needs of others out of devotion to them first with her brother then with Kean, now with Butch someone who finally loves her as much as she loves him and when you know what someone loves you know what can kill them. If that wasn't enough one of my men recently learned something about Tabitha well from her doctor. Take out Barbara and Butch and finally take what I have no doubt Tabitha now loves most and she'll be a broken woman."

"What are you saying?" Falcone's voice grew less welcoming "There are certain lines you do not cross Mr. Sionis. Even in this world what you are insinuating is out of the question."

Sionis sighed and leaned back "I was afraid you might say that you old men are too hung up on your codes of honor and gentlemanly behavior." Sionis looked at the entrance to the living room and Victor Zasz walked in smiling.

"Hey Falcone." He lifted his hand in a slight wave motion.

"Victor what are you doing here?" Falcone asked alarmed but Sionis pulled out a gun gesturing for him to sit back down.

"You see Mr. Falcone my new friend Victor is a man of simple needs. You have unfortunately starved his unique appetite ordering him not to kill Jim Gordon twice now when you previously authorized him to. The simple promise that he'd be able to kill to his heart's content was all it took to convince him to turn on you and in turn convince most of your men to do the same. People tend to not disagree with Zasz." Sionis explained "Well that and letting him kill your men that refused to join me."

"I wanted your help Mr. Falcone but I'll take everything by force if I must." Sinonis said as he ran his right hand through his dark hair "Victor if you'll please."

"No!" Falcone tried to put up a fight but Zasz was too strong and too quick. He stabbed him multiple times each stabbing worse than the last. All the while Zasz smiled as he died. Zasz placed the blade at the top of his head making a deep cut he sighed in a way that made it sound like he was having sex.

"Running out of room?"

Zasz grinned "Hardly. I got a special cut reserved up top for people who piss me off Falcone for calling me off on Gordon. Soon I'll add Tabitha and Butch and their brat to be on here to. Just for getting away on me that one time."

"Nobody gets away from you am I right?"

"Right."

Butch's House 7:00 PM…

Tabitha sat in the bath room paralyzed she wasn't use to opening up to letting her emotions show. She never thought she'd feel the way she felt about Butch. Even now she was experiencing something she'd never felt not like this anyway it was a mix of fear and regret "How could I be a mother?" She asked herself. She was asking all sorts of questions things she never thought she would ask. Like what would this person inside her be like? What would this person grow up to think of her and Butch?

Butch started knocking on the bathroom "Hey Tabitha! We got to go."

Tabitha started hyperventilating it was so unlike her to be so whatever it was she was feeling "Oh god…" Immediately she got on her knees opened the toilet seat up and started puking.

Butch opened the door dressed in one of his fancy suits "Are you okay?" She smiled at him and how kind he was to her.

"I'm fine Butch-" She was interrupted by more vomiting

"Your sick Tabitha. Let me get you to a doctor at the least let me go get some medicine."

She smiled at him "Do you remember the first day we met?"

"When your brother sent you to summon Penguin to his evil lair?"

"You were so cute looking at me the way you did like you didn't know what I was thinking."

"That's because I didn't know what you were thinking." He smiled at her even now she was still a mystery.

"I've been thinking Butch I have had a lot on my mind in the last few hours I got some news it's not bad but it's important before I tell you that I know something. Do you think the lives we live is something we should keep doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Butch asked shaking his head. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was different about Tabitha she was worried but not about anything that was clearly happening right now more like worried about what might happen "Is something wrong?"

Tabitha looked at bathroom floor it was weird the number of thoughts running through her head "I just, I don't consider myself nurturing person and-"

"What are you talking about Tabs?" Butch knelt down placing his hand on her shoulder smiling at her "You took Barbara in when she had nowhere else to go. You were willing to give up your hand for me. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met and-"

Before he was finished Tabitha hugged him he could tell something was going on "I love you Butch!"

"Wait you what?" Butch asked in disbelief.

"I love you." She looked him in the eye as her make up ran because of her tears "If I never get to say it I want to say it now. For you and our-" She didn't need to finish she just placed his hand on her stomach.

"Are you serious?" He asked smiling excited.

"Yeah!" She yelled with a smile.

GCPD 11:33 PM…

Gordon sat at his desk looking at an invitation to a bed and breakfast for romantic weekend. It was for him and Barbara but it was made a couple years in advance that was how high-end it was "She must have been planning this as a surprise." He sighed remembering the date it would have been their anniversary had they gotten married he never said it out loud but he did care for her still how could he not? She was the one person who once would have been inconsolable if he crossed the line he crossed with Galavan back then. He missed the woman who talked to him after the balloon man case. He missed the woman that said "I know you Jim Gordon and I'm going to make you a drink."

He often wondered if it was his fault or hers or both that they didn't work out. He even wondered if their words still meant anything to her still "Half of what you carry." He'd never ask her though. He knew, he knew the woman he loved died back at that church when she fell. Barbara Kean died and someone else took her over.

"Hey turn it up!" Harvey yelled coming out of his office to one of the beat cops aiming his finger at a TV in the coffee room.

Curious Gordon followed him "What's going on Harvey?"

"The Sirens club got hit." He replied as they walked into the room seeing Valerie Vale on the TV screen reporting she must have gotten a promotion or something.

"This is Valerie Vale live at The Sirens club in Gotham the Carnage is devastating among the dead are multiple known mob associates with many being in critical condition. Butch Gilzean has been reported missing and is presumed dead while co-owner Barbara Kean is in critical condition."

Gordon's heart started racing he knew this would a mob hit "Harvey?"

"Someone's going to have to take Barbara's statement if she survives I probably will be the only one she'll talk to."

Harvey was hesitant and found the timing odd but he knew from his own history with Fish that feelings didn't just die and that sometime they came back when you least wanted them to "Alright fine just keep it professional and don't give in to her mind games Jim I mean it."

"Don't worry I won't."

Harvey watched his friend concerned as he watched Jim walk away. He shook his head snapping out of it "Will someone find out where Tabitha Galavan is she's got to be up to her neck in this!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Earlier That Night**

Gotham Streets 8:00 PM…

It would have been so much easier for Falcone if he had just taken Sionis's deal. He asked to be mentored by Falcone and offered to use his company resources to fund Falcone's empire in a war against the now crippled crime element in Gotham he even through in the bonus of killing Gordon on Falcone's behalf a way for the old man to get around his deal with Gordon's old lady. "Tell me Mr. Zasz has Penguins body been found by police?"

"No." Zasz answered looking out the other end of the car window just watching traffic "So why are we hitting the Sirens right after we already took out Falcone?"

"Simple once word breaks of Falcone's untimely demise everyone will be on edge. We need to hit the Sirens now when they are at their weakest. I trust the family members not siding with the Sirens are gathering in a few hours?"

"Yeah but they are expecting Falcone not you."

Sinois looked at the duffle bag sitting between him and Zasz "Oh Falcone will be there in a manner of speaking." He chuckled. "Is everyone in the club?" He added.

"Tabitha's not I guess she decided to stay home."

"Doesn't matter. She'll be on her own and in her current condition it's not likely she'll take us on directly. Which reminds me."

"Don't worry I put the word out nobody will accept money for a hit on your life."

"Good now let's make sure that bitch Penguin is still dead."

"Why do you hate him so much? I mean you barely cared about your father but you are coming at Tabitha with everything you got and you are not nearly as bitter towards her. You are just striking while the iron is hot. With Penguin you go on full rage mode. Why?"

"The bastard killed me and my frat brother while we were driving cross country I woke up in Indian Hill and while everything was going to hell I escaped with the experiments not on the bus. We went out an emergency exit and I used what money I had access to, to hide my friends and I. Imagine my surprise when I found out the bastard who killed me was the self-proclaimed king of Gotham and my own parents didn't even report me missing. My gold digger of a mother didn't even believe Penguin when he ransomed me. I wish I was there when he was down on his knees like a whore as he begged Theo Galavan to spare his mother. It must have been quite the sight." Sionis laughed.

"You know despite all his threats against Tabitha he never-"

Sionis cut him off "Did anything about it. I know I kept tabs and studied up on him he's a biggest hypocrite of them all a classic narcissist like me granted I lean more towards megalomania. Penguin only cared about people who gave him what he wanted and he loved flaunting his power even when he really had nothing to brag about. A real leader doesn't just use his bark he uses his bite. That's why even if he comes back he'll never be what he was."

Sionis touched his face his body was badly damaged when Strange reanimated him for that reason Strange had to use unorthodox methods to repair damage that the decay of his body suffered "Hard to belief the lengths Strange went to just to get his jollies."

Gotham Sirens…

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Barbara shouted excited. Nearly tossing her wine out of the glass as she raised her arm.

"Yeah I can't believe it. I mean things are really looking up Penguin's gone and I'm about to be a dad and soon we'll be running Gotham." Butch couldn't stop smiling that's how happy he was.

"So, what's Tabitha's take on the situation? She happy to be a mom soon?"

"Honestly she seems to be very worried and I saw a side of her I never thought I'd see. She asked me if I thought we should be living the lives that we are living. Well something like that." Butch answered.

"Well it's not that surprising look what happened to Falcone's son and even to Penguin's mom. Tabs is probably running every nightmare scenario in her head right now. She's never had someone to put before herself not in the way this kid will be at least. Motherhood changes a gal."

"Your telling me Tabitha looked and acted almost-"

"Like what?" Barbara clearly was offended by his statement

 _Like a regular human being._ That was what he thought and wanted to say Tabitha never seemed so normal then again it was hardly a normal situation. "Well you know…"

Barbara laughed punching him in the arm "I'm just messing with you Butch." She looked out at the guests most were mobsters but the rest were civilians. Then she got serious which was very rare for her "Do you think Tabitha wants a normal life?"

"Huh?"

"Well think about her brother and her weird ass family poor girl never got a chance to be normal. She certainly didn't have qualms about leaving it behind after betraying Theo. I remember how Theo once said she was fragile which makes me think Tabitha wants a normal life but a crazy bitch like me and a criminal like you is as close as she can find because like me if anyone saw the real her they'd run screaming. Which is why I think the prospect of being a mother probably terrifies her. I know it would scare me. Having said that I'm going to tell you something I've suspected about Tabs for a very long time."

"What is it?" Butch asked.

Barbara leaned in from across the bar table "I think despite the whip and leather Tabitha would be happy being a house wife to you Butch."

Butch leaned back his eyes blinking at Barbara she really surprised him "We are talking about Tabitha right? That same woman who loves leather and her whip and violence. You think she wants to be a housewife?"

"Ugh!" Barbara threw her head back "Butch almost every little girl dreams of the day she gets married and of having children Tabitha is now about to be a mother so marriage is not going to be too far away from her mind. You have seen past her cold exterior and have seen her better side so I ask you this Butch why is it so hard to think Tabitha would want to marry you and why is it out of the realm of impossibility that she'd want a normal life for this kid? Also all she talks about is how much steak you can eat and the key to man's heart is through his stomach. Trust me deep down Tabitha is a girly girl and the world's biggest worrier."

"Okay I'll say this you may be right about her being a secret girly girl. Still Tabitha a worrier?" Butch shook his head "Nah. I do not see it." Then his cell phone rang.

"Tabitha?" Butch answered surprised she called since she decided to stay home and even encouraged him to come.

"Our house is a death trap Butch." Tabitha declared out of the blue.

"What?"

"The dark curtains make it hard to see unless they are open and the fire place doesn't have a guard against it. Our house is a death trap. Oh, and don't get me started on your security Butch people keep breaking in here and God only knows how many of your guards can be trusted around children I mean no disrespect but they are criminals and you don't know what else they might be capable of and-"

"Baby. Baby it's going to be fine we'll talk about it when I get home. Okay?" he asked a little stunned by the change in Tabitha's personality.

"Okay but promise you'll be careful. I don't want you doing anything dangerous okay? Come straight home to me. I love you."

"I promise. Wait what?" Tabitha didn't respond she just hung up Butch could not believe what Tabitha just said and how she said it she sounded just like a regular woman and for a moment it felt like the two of them were normal.

He looked over at a smirking Barbara whose smiling expression pretty much said "Told you so."

Just then masked men broke in through the front, back, and side entrances. Armed with semi automatic's they opened fire on everyone. Butch and Barbara hid for cover behind the bar table. Butch covered his ears and Barbara broke into a crazed laugh.

The guns kept firing until they had no more bullets "You may as well come out Butch and Miss American Psycho. I know you are not dead."

Realizing they were surrounded by gun men Butch and Barbara slowly stood up. "Who the hell are you and-" Before Barbara could finish Sionis fired a pistol into her stomach. Butch caught her.

"Barbara!"

"Shame I wanted to have some fun with her before I got done. Still her reputation proceeds her and I imagine I'd regret it if I didn't shoot her."

"You bastard!" Butch rushed him hitting him in the face then getting smack hard by Sionis who proceeded to beat him.

"You, fat piece of crap!" Sionis yelled as he beat Butch drawing blood and knocking out teeth.

When he was done Butch caught sight of Sionis's face it looked like a mask had been smeared, torn, and ruined. A second look revealed a black metal surface under a small tear "What the hell?"

"Look at what you've done!" Sionis started punching him again "Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep this mask together!" As Sionis screamed his 'face' started to peel off finally he just tore it off revealing a black skull like head.

"What the hell!" Butch flinched at the sight of the man. He looked like the living dead.

"Not a pretty sight is it? Your old boss Oswald Cobblepot is responsible for this Strange had to graft a new exterior for my head when my already decomposing body was revived and rejuvenated using his twisted form of medicine." Sionis explained "He and his assistant use to call me Blackmask. In some circles the nickname stuck." He took out his gun and aimed it for Butch's head "Now. Let's go pay your lady a visit!"

Butch and Tabitha's House 8:45 PM…

Tabitha was anxious the whole situation she found herself in was something she never expected for the first time in her life she felt what she assumed was viewed by most as normal. Odd as that may have sounded she really liked the idea of being a mother. She knew she'd never be a normal Mother but she certainly could make sure her child had a more normal upbringing then she did.

She often envied other women who got to go to school, college, and make careers for themselves. Her life was dictated the moment she was born told over and over she was to help Theo fulfill his destiny and she never questioned it not out loud anyway. It made her so angry why couldn't she be normal? Why couldn't she have her own dreams? Why did she have to give up everything over some grudge that happened centuries before she was born? Why did she have to be a Dumas?

These were the questions that ran through her head that she never dared ask. She and Theo weren't always terrible at least not in her mind. Everything changed after the monks took him and raised him as part of their cult. It was like she was stuck on a train heading to a bad destination with no way of getting off. Until now at least.

She turned off the TV deciding to go to bed maybe even surprise Butch when he got home but as the screen went dark the door kicked open "Run Tabitha!" Butch shouted land on his face.

Tabitha without think reached for a revolver under the TV aiming it at Butch's captor she steadied her aim "Who the hell her are you."

"Who am I?" Blackmask laughed "Friends call me Blackmask but my real name is Roman Sionis. You know my father you killed him."

Tabitha shuddered when she saw his face after he stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight. "What do you want?"

"Well you see I want to take over Gotham for starters it's garbage let's face it. However even garbage has a purpose." Blackmask grabbed Butch by the hair pulling him to his knees "Now I plan to use Gotham as the stepping stones for building a much larger criminal enterprise I'm planning on going national maybe even international. Instead of millions I plan on making billions. Instead of beat cops and mayors I'll have real politicians in my pocket and control multiple cities. However it starts with Gotham and I need all my ducks in a row. So here's what's going to happen you are going to sign these-" Blackmask had one of his goons walk in from behind placing letters and documents on the coffee table next to Tabitha.

"What are these?"

"Letters to the five families what's left of them any way that disavow you and Butch of any territorial control you two may have announcing that you'll be giving them over to me. In addition, the documents will ensure that you Tabitha liquidate all your assets. What I'm demanding of you in short is that you give up everything for Butch and your child. All you have to do is sign and I'll let Butch go. Or…" He cocked the gun slowly placing his finger on the trigger.

"No!" Tabitha panicked "Please don't I'll sign them. Just hand them over and I'll sign whatever you want just don't hurt him."

Blackmask laughed pulling Butch back talking into his ear "Told you she'd roll over like a dog for you." He looked back at Tabitha "A guy should never underestimate what a good woman will do for the man she loves especially if that man is the father of her child. I've had my men tailing you all for a while and a couple of them decided to ask your doctor some questions and boy am I glad they did." Then he fired the gun at Tabitha.

"No!" Butch screamed and only to be silenced as Blackmask shot him in the back of the head. Tabitha was shot right in the stomach she fell to the floor.

She was dead but she wished she was her stomach felt like it was on fire from the wound. She screamed and cried "Why!"

"I just wanted to make you squirm Tabitha I thought it would be fun." Blackmask answered then noticed her confusion "Oh come on! You really didn't see this coming? You've known for what a day that you were pregnant and already you let it mess with your head that much? Wow they really, over sold you when they talked about the scary Tabitha Galavan. I expected a ruthless bitch a real _**huntress**_ type and instead I got a sad pathetic little girl who secretly wanted to play house with this fat pig." He turned to his goons "Burn this dump to the ground with her in it but first-" He walked over to the bleeding Tabitha. He took out a syringe "This is from a friend I met in Indian Hill well he technically more of an Arkam patient but Strange like keeping him at Indian Hill we were part of a small group that got left behind but managed to escape in the chaos of everything. I think you'll find this has an interesting kick and a rather bad after taste." Tabitha was too weak to really fight back and once injected she started screaming.

 **Gotham Cemetery Five Years Later**

Gordon stood at the head stone of Barbara Kean it was hard to believe how much had changed in five years. The city had gotten worse Roman Sionis had gotten hold of the city and he wasn't letting go of his iron grip. Worse yet he'd been forced to trust a masked vigilante he barely knew and didn't fully trust. Batman was what they newspapers called him.

"How the hell did we get here Barbara?" He sighed. This was not what he expected when moved back to Gotham with her all those years, ago. On her death bed, she made him promise to look after and save Tabitha and Butch he didn't know why he said he would "I guess in the end a part of me was still in love with you Barbara I guess part of me always will. It's funny no matter how many times you…" He took a deep breath trying to not get angry "No matter how many times you caused me trouble I never could bring myself to kill you. Why couldn't you just have stayed gone? Why did you come back to Gotham when Falcone put that hit out on me all those years ago?"

He started to laugh "It's funny the mother of my unborn child, Lee asked him to kill me and you before you went crazy you were the one that asked him to spare me the first time he put a hit on me. I'm not saying I'd give us a second chance if you came back so don't go Solomon Grundy on me okay? I just- I just wanted to say you were crazy and a murderer and sad as it is to realize Barbara you were the only woman who really got me.

"You were crazy but you did love me in your way. That's why I'm sorry I couldn't save Butch and Tabitha they weren't good people but then again it's Gotham who is? That's why I haven't been here since the funeral. I didn't know how to say it that I couldn't save them or stop Sionis. On the bright side, I could work my way up the ranks and now I'm commissioner so most of the police are now on the up and up. It is funny I use to find you annoying and now I find the thing I hated the most about you or what I thought I hated. Is actually the thing I miss the most about you. I miss the chaos you brought into my life weird as that may sound I know I must have issues for thinking that way but you were pretty messed up to. Yeah you were pretty, crazy Barbara but you never made my life boring. I guess what I'm trying to say is-" He placed his hand on the head stone "you still mattered to me. I just should have said something I should have stopped you from getting involved with people like Tabitha and Butch at least. I shouldn't have acted the way I did when you knocked on my door. I feel responsible for your death is what I'm saying and right now your in hell looking up at me saying "Jim there you go blaming yourself you really need to find a better outlet for your feelings." That about right? I just wanted to let you know I'm holding on still hanging on but barely Blackmask's empire is getting stronger with every year and is not showing signs of letting up. He'll soon be too strong for even the GCPD to stop him. On top of that Harvey keeps telling me to settle down and start a family I just doubt there is a woman crazy enough to put up with me."

Iceberg Lounge Same Time…

Oswald Cobblepot was getting started on his second bottle of scotch he poured himself another glass and looked at his reflection in the mirror he had fallen so far in five years being alive only because Blackmask wanted him to squirm "I can't believe that spoiled scamp the same one who picked me up on the side of the road is the same lunatic that is now running Gotham's crime."

"Oh Oswald it's not healthy to live in the past." Riddler said as he walked in with two men behind him. That's how much Gotham had changed Blackmask had Ed running his accounting and money collecting operations. Penguin was required to pay a "live tax" every month two million was to go to both Ed and Blackmask if he couldn't pay they'd have him killed. That's why he opened up a gentlman's club which was masked as a restaurant slash strip club.

"Ed!" Penguin forced a fake smile "Old friend so lovely to see you." Oswald gripped the handle of his umbrella.

"Do you have the money?" Riddler asked getting to the point he hated spending a second with Penguin the sight of the little imp was enough to make his blood boil.

"Of course, I do right here." Penguin reached under the bar table and placed a large heavy brief case on top of it.

"Punctual as always. I see."

"Well I do have a reputation to protect." The two then shared a fake laugh for the sake of not pissing off Roman Sionis they did their best to be civil.

Then Riddler dropped the façade "I offered to kill you. It would be my pleasure after Isabella but Sionis is still satisfied with just making you suffer."

"Oh, poor Ed you really need to get over Isabelle all this-"

"Isabella!" Riddler yelled "I swear five years! Five years and you still haven't gotten her name right but I swear Oswald the moment Sionis gives the world I will kill you myself!"

Riddler then grabbed the brief case and stormed out of the club he was about get in the driver's seat when he heard two shots fired both smothered by a silencer. He turned around seeing someone he never expected "You? Your supposed to be dead." Next he felt the feeling of brass knuckles hitting his face and his head slamming into his car knocking him out.


End file.
